Intertwined
by sweetheartyy
Summary: Akatsuya Inori is considered an ice queen among her school mates, as the fact that she hates boys is no secret. She refuses to talk to them, befriend them, and any and all love letters from them end up in the garbage. This is could prove quite challenging to Kyoya, who must get closer with her at the request of his father. Kyoya/OC
1. signed, watanabe kei

_Miss_ Akatsuya Inori _,_

 _You probably don't know me, but I've been in the neighboring class since middle school and I've been watching you for quite a while now. Your long pretty hair, delicate hands, and beautifully coloured irises have had me enchanted since we were thirteen years old and I hope to express to you in person my feelings. Please meet me in the rose garden after school._

 _Signed,_ Watanabe Kei

Green eyes stared down at the letter in her hands that had come out of a pretty enveloped which was previously placed neatly on top of her belongings in her locker. Indifferently she began to take out her things slowly and placed her bag in neatly, closing the locker the door softly and hugging her textbooks to her chest as she turned away from the lockers and began to walk to her class, eyes following her silently.

She passed a garbage and without a second glance threw the pretty envelope in and continued on her way as though she hadn't just chucked someone's hopes and feelings away.

A small distance away, a blond haired male cried into his bag as he gripped the handles in anguish. "That's the second one this month already!" He screeched in displeasure and turned to his black haired friend. "She's your friend right? WHY IS SHE SO CRUEL LIKE THAT?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "She's not my personal friend, a family friend simply." He corrected him and glanced to see his distraught expression. "Why must you react this way every time she throws away a love letter? It's not like you're the one getting rejected. You should stop projecting your feelings on everyone around you, Tamaki. It's not good for your health."

Tamaki turned to Kyoya and sighed sadly. "I just want people to be in love and happy! I can't stand that she just throws them in the garbage like they're nothing!" He slumped his shoulders as they both watched the brown haired girl walk down the hall slowly. "I don't understand her."

Kyoya blinked slowly, seeming slightly disinterested. "I don't think anyone really does."

It was true.

Akatsuya Inori was a girl that confused both males and females alike. She was pretty and very kind to the young and elderly, but when it came to boys her age she refused to sit next to them, talk to them, and she definitely didn't accept their confessions. Instead she made sure to sit at the back corner of their class, when a male attempted to talk to her she ignored them or gave them the bare minimum when it came to conversation, and it wasn't exactly a secret that any love letters given to Inori were instantly crumpled up and thrown away.

She gathered up a reputation as bad as the Hitachiin twins had, which was quite a feat considering all the confessions the boys had received.

Another boy walked past them and the two and everyone else in the locker area watched as he stopped by the garbage, everyone's hearts aching in sympathy as they saw him reach down and pick his envelope from the garbage, staring at it silently.

"Kyoyaaaaa!" Tamaki cried in heart ache and the black haired boy ignored him, choosing to walk to their classroom instead, where Inori was already seated at her desk, staring silently at her notes.

"Tamaki-kun, Kyoya-kun, you're here!"

Inori glanced up from her notes and her eyes traveled to where a group of girls began crowding around two desks in the middle of the classroom where the two popular boys sat together. Sighing softly she let her eyes linger on them for a little longer before a black haired girl with blue eyes stepped in front of her vision, smiling calmly.

"Good morning, Inori-chan."

Inori smiled back to the girl, completely forgetting about her notes. "Minami-chan, good morning! How was your weekend?" She shifted in her seat so she could face the girl a little better and the two began conversing between themselves, catching up on things that happened over the weekend and new things that were coming up.

Minami blinked slowly. "So, I heard through a rumour that your father is holding a dinner party this Friday."

"That's true." The green eyed girl confirmed, not quite sure how that rumour started since it wasn't anything big.

"My father said he hadn't received an invitation however..." Minami's smile had suddenly become a little too wide but Inori paid no attention to that. "I was just wondering why."

Inori nodded slowly. "It's being kept very small, only my aunt and her children and close family friends will be attending. It's nothing to do with business but my father just closed another big deal with his company and he wants to celebrate."

Minami nodded in understanding and her eyes strayed off to the side. "Close family friends, that would be Akiyama Ryo's family and... Kyoya-kun's family, right?"

"That's right." Inori nodded and was startled when a girl to her left exclaimed suddenly that she was jealous. "Of what?" Inori asked in confusion and slight embarrassment as she didn't realize that her conversation with Minami had been heard by the people around them.

"That you and Kyoya-kun are close family friends!" The girl sighed softly and another girl chimed in, agreeing.

"That would be a dream..."

"I wonder what Kyoya-kun looks like in casual clothes."

"Probably lovely!"

The topic had totally switched gears and seeing as how he was the subject of their topic Inori glanced over to where he sat with Tamaki and was started to see that he was already staring at her. When he caught her eyes he smiled in a rehearsed manner and pushed his glasses up and turned away, continuing with what ever he was doing beforehand.

It took a moment for Inori to realize that Tamaki hadn't turned away and was instead staring at her intently with determination sparkling in his eyes.

That didn't seem good, she thought to herself and attempted to ignore his insistent gaze.

* * *

Every second day they had electives, which was the required gym and a class of the students choice. Gym was before lunch and then the class of the students choice was the last class of the day.

"I think if we're paying so much to attend school here we should have a choice of whether to take gym or not. So not fair. The gym uniform isn't cute at all."

Inori ignored the girl complaining behind her as she stripped from her yellow dress uniform and neatly placed it in her gym locker, pulling out the blue shorts and white tee shirt with blue rimmed around the neckline and ends of the sleeves to change into for the gym class. She thought the gym uniform was just standard, nothing cute but nothing ugly either so she had no problem with it.

She took her long wavy hair and placed it up into a high ponytail before slipping on her gym shoes and then turning and sitting to wait for someone else to be finished so they could walk out together.

Inori didn't have any closer personal friends among the girls, but was instead on friendly terms with them all, so she was never picky with who she spent time with and partnered up with in class.

Eventually she and another girl left and began the warm up, simply walking at a slow pace around the gym as they talked.

The phys ed teacher walked out from his office. "Pick up the pace girls!"

"Urg." The girl at her side groaned softly and the two began jogging at the insistence of the teacher when a blond haired male suddenly fell into pace beside them. "Tamaki-kun!" The girl gasped and Inori turned to find that he was beside her, smiling in a charming manner.

"Hello, can I have a minute with Inori-san?"

The girl blinked in shock. "I-Inori-chan? Yeah, sure." She cast the brown haired girl an unsure glance and picked up her pace to leave the two of the running alone.

Inori ignored his gaze and felt a some sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck in nervousness. What did he want from her?

"Inori-san, I want us to be friends." Tamaki suddenly told her with a grin.

Inori turned away, "I don't want to."

"Wha...?" Tamaki blinked in bewilderment as he had never been rejected so blatantly before. "Wait a second, Inori-san!" He tried to catch up with her but she had suddenly picked up speed quickly to which he couldn't keep up with. He had to stop and take a break, heaving his breaths as he leaned over with his hands on his knees.

Kyoya paused beside him. "What are you up to idiot?"

"She's...going...to...be my friend!" Tamaki exclaimed in between breaths and raised his clenched fist. "I won't give up!"

Kyoya sighed and he watched his friends antics continued all throughout the whole class but the girl was intent on ignoring him and not giving in, and since they were both very stubborn it was a sight of see between the two of them. Finally the students dispersed to change back into their uniforms for lunch and Tamaki dressed in record time as he didn't want to miss her on the way out but it seems she had the same idea and was just leaving the gym as he exited the changing room.

"Inori-san!" He rushed to get up but Kyoya stopped him.

"Tamaki give it a rest, she wants to be left alone." He told him in annoyance.

Tamaki glanced at his friend. "No, she's going to be my friend." And then he was off, chasing after the poor girl and Kyoya followed him to make sure the blond wouldn't go too far. They saw her at the end of the hall and Tamaki caught up with her just as she began the descent down the stairs. "I just want to talk-" Tamaki reached forward to grab her arm when it seemed like she was going to go down the stairs and she jerked away.

Kyoya realized what had happened before Tamaki did and reached forward, eyes widening. "Inori!"

But it was too late, the yank Tamaki used on her arm to stop her and her resistance had caused her to loose balance and lurch forward, tumbling down the stairs.

Tamaki screeched like he committed murder. " _INORI-_ SAN!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Inori signed softly. "Yes I'm sure."

"No dizziness or fatigue? Any sore areas?"

"None of that. The stairs were carpeted so it didn't even hurt much." She told the nurse calmly. True, she had taken a tumble down the stairs and a few parts of her body ached a bit, but it was nothing compared to what it should have been considering Tamaki's anguished screams. The boy was a huge drama queen and she was sure the whole school had heard his yells.

" _I'VE INJURED AKATSUYA INORI_!" He had been yelling as he rushed her to the nurses office in his arms despite the fact that she clearly stated she was able to walk perfectly fine.

Despite the fact that she said she was fine the nurse requested she stay until the end of the school day when her driver came to pick her up, which meant she was be missing her chosen class which was most definitely her favourite. Philosophy. She choose it on a whim since she wasn't interested in joining any music classes like she had during her first year, when she and Tamaki competed all year in class who was the main pianist during numbers.

Tamaki had won of course, he was an amazing pianist and passionate about it too, which shone through in all of his performances. Inori however only played piano so well because of years and years of lessons that she was forced to sit through because her mom insisted that every proper lady knew how to play the piano excellently.

She wasn't too disappointed she lost but the competitive streak in her was wounded.

Philosophy seemed like a safe choice and she's been shocked by how interesting she's found it in every class she takes and it's only beginning of the first month of school.

The class was filled with mostly girls, however Kyoya happened to take the class as well, which seemed interesting to her as he didn't seem the type to be interested in Philosophy.

Inori did as the nurse told her and sat in there for the rest of the school day until the bell rang signalling it was the end of the last class and she collected her things, sighing softly as she made her way out of a side entrance of Ouran Academy, walking towards the main entrance of the school and enjoying the nice weather.

A sudden splashing caught her attention and she rounded the corner, stopping when she saw that a bag had been thrown into the pond in the school garden, the running water from the fountain softly rushing into the body of water. The papers and items of the school bag were spread about and Inori frowned softly as she stopped at the edge of the water.

Bending down she reached forward and grabbed a stray paper that was dripping wet and looked at the name on top.

 _Fujioka Haruhi_.

It wasn't a name she recognized and so she continued to silently try to reach what she could, using a branch to bring things towards her so she wouldn't have to go in and get her dress all wet but she came to realization that she couldn't get everything out without stepping into the body of water and so just when she decided she was going to go in a petite male rounded the corner.

"Ah, you don't have to do that!" He told her in a rush and ran forward, kicking off his shoes and socks and started rolling up his pant legs. "These are my things, thank you."

Inori was tempted to say 'you're welcome' and just simply walk away and leave it at that but she couldn't help herself. "How did your things end up in the pond?" She asked curiously.

The male, Haruhi, she remembered from the name on the paper smiled at her. "I dropped it from the window." He explained calmly.

Inori glanced up from the pond to look at the windows surrounding them and saw that the chance of his bags simply dropping into the pond below was low. "Dropped it, huh?" She asked no one in particular and looked down at the items still floating in the water. She wanted to walk away, everything in her was telling her to do so but this boy seemed to be a possible victim of bullying.

She saw that a few more items and floated in her direction and bent down to pick them up. "What year are you in?" She asked lightly.

Haruhi glanced at her. "I'm a first year. You really don't have to help." He said truthfully.

"It's fine..." Inori trailed off as she picked up his student ID, her eyes staring at the picture of a female with long hair and blunt bangs. She looked at the name. Fujioka Haruhi. So he was actually a she. Glancing up she stared at him. "Why are you wearing the males uniform if you're a girl?" She asked.

"Ah." Haruhi saw her student ID in the other girls palm. "It's a long story." She laughed lightly.

In that moment Inori's cell phone began ringing and she answered it promptly. "Hello?"

" _Miss Inori, I'm outside waiting_."

"Ah..." Inori glanced at the other girl. "...Alright, thank you."

Haruhi seemed to realize that someone was waiting for her. "You can leave, you've already done enough."

Inori nodded slowly. "Well, I hope you figure out whatever's going on." She said earnestly and smiled at the girls confused expression. "It's not everyday a bag just simply drops into a pond from three stories high."

Haruhi in slight embarrassment that she'd been caught in a lie watched the older girl disappear around the corner.

What a nice girl.

Little did either girls know, Tamaki was leaning at the wall, listening to the two with a light smile.

So she wasn't such an ice queen as everyone thought her to be.

* * *

 **I literally couldn't help myself with this fanfic. It's been on my mind forever.**

 **Me, diligently focusing on my psychology homework.**

 **My brain: _KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!_**

 **Anyway, Inori's character is a little mysterious but it's only the first chapter to of course were not gonna get into the romance and the deep depths of her personality so quickly. Reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. just a little bit of curiosity

Thankfully, Tamaki seemed to stop chasing her after the stairs incident and the rest of her week passed by quietly.

Today was an important day for Inori. First of all, it was her fathers dinner party however more importantly, today would be the day that her parents would both be in the same room in four months. Her father had been travelling quite a bit these pasts months, working hard for his business and her mother had been in and out their home, doing things that remained a mystery to Inori. She had seen them individually but having them in the same room, better yet the same city at the same time seemed to be a difficult thing.

Inori sighed lightly and watched as her mother attempted to tame her 'nest of a hair' as the woman called it.

"Flatten!" Her mother Setsuko hissed at her hair as she used a flat iron on it.

Inori blinked at her moms reflection in the mirror. "We've been through this a thousand times before, just give up." Inori had thick hair, nothing too crazy but it was noticeably fuller than any other girls and since her hair tumbled down her back in smooth waves it made the appearance of her hair a little more thicker. Her mother had tried a thousand different things to smooth down the waves.

When she was younger Setsuko cut her hair to her shoulders, which wasn't a great idea since the waviness and thickness became only more prominent and always looked messy no matter what they did. Then when her hair grew out she tried using flat irons on it which worked for two seconds until the humidity got to her hair then they were back to square one.

Setsuko sighed and placed down the flat iron. "I'm pretty sure you were my daughter..." She trailed off in a joking manner and Inori laughed lightly.

"That's not funny." She said and glanced at her mother's silky smooth hair, slightly jealous. Inori took after her father, anybody with eyes could see that. They shared the same green eyes and brown hair, while her mother had sleek straight black hair and dark mysterious eyes, so different from her daughter.

Setsuko smiled. "Time to put on your dress."

Their family decided to go with a colour scheme of red. Her father wore a red tie, her mother a red blouse with a pencil skirt, and Inori of course got the dress. It was red of course with a very simple style, long lace sleeves and a high neckline with an a line skirt that ended just above her knees. It was casual yet formal.

Once Inori was finished getting dressed her mother choose a very simple pair of heels to go with it and they were off downstairs, only five minutes early to when everyone should have started showing up at six o' clock.

Her father Asahi greeted them at the bottom of the steps where he stood by the front door and gave the back of her hand a kiss. "You look beautiful, Inori." He smiled at her and she returned the gesture and watched as he did the same to his wife. "Setsuko, how are you?"

"Fine." Setsuko smiled and turned to Inori. "Don't slouch my dear, not very ladylike."

Asahi turned to his daughter. "Relax honey, it's a dinner with family and close friends you don't need to be so stiff." He counteracted what her mother said.

"Hm." Smiling tightly Setsuko diverted her gaze towards the door when the doorbell rang. "It's probably your sister, Asahi."

Seeing that her aunt had arrived Inori looked up in excitement. Her fathers sister was her favourite out of the two aunts she had. The aunt on her mothers side was very snippy and uptight, meanwhile the aunt of her fathers side was fun and joyful and there was a chance she was totally hammered most of the time.

"Inori!" Akane cried as soon as her father opened the door, throwing her arms around her niece excitedly. "You smell so good and you look so pretty! I wish I had a daughter." She pouted as she pulled away and motioned towards the five boys of different ages entering after her. "Five kids and not one of them a girl! I'm scared to have another kid."

Inori couldn't help but laugh. "It's nice to see you, aunt."

Akane turned to stare at her sister in law. "Setsuna."

"Setsuko. My name is Setsuko." The woman replied back through clenched teeth. "You'd think after seventeen years you would remember that, but I guess we shouldn't expect too much from you."

The two woman shared intense smiles and Inori watched them wearily. Her fathers side of the family and her mothers side didn't get along, at all.

She greeted her five cousins one after another and led them into the living room, where everyone would talk and catch up while they waited for dinner to be ready. She stayed there for a few moments interacting with her eldest cousin who was just a year older than her before she walked back into the main entrance when the Akiyama family and the Ootori family arrived only a minute apart from each other.

The Akiyama family had gotten close to Inori's family when she was in middle school, so they knew each other fairly well. The family consisted of the Akiyama family head and her three children, two girls and one boy who was a third year at Ouran Academy, Akiyama Ryo. Their father wasn't in the picture and Inori's mother was very close with them.

The Ootori family however had been around since Inori was just a baby as Ootori Yoshio and her father had been friends for a very long time. Yoshio was always around Inori remembers, working late with her father in his office or discussing business in the house while she played, however his kids didn't enter her life until she was about six, which was when she met Kyoya for the first time.

"Inori-chan, you look very nice." Akiyama Ryo greeted her with a boyish grin and she smiled awkwardly when she felt the sudden stare of her mother heavy on her.

She motioned towards the living room. "Everyone's in there, my cousins is there. You're familiar with him." She told him politely and watched as he walked away, hoping to keep the interactions with him to the minimum during the night as he always was very flirty. She looked up and met eyes with Kyoya.

He smiled in a cold manner. "Inori."

"Kyoya." It was awkward. They were in the same class and saw each other daily yet never spoke. "There are snacks if you're hungry, please head into the living room."

He didn't but rather stayed at her side. "Are you done greeting everyone? We should head in together."

That was strange. Immediately she felt like she should be on the defense cause Kyoya was never sociable especially when it came towards her. He was always distant and cold but was never impolite so why was he suddenly acting friendly with her? What was he up to?

"Inori, your tag is sticking out." Her mother interrupted her panicked thoughts and she sighed in relief. "Kyoya-kun you should head on in." She told the younger boy and watched as he walked away before turning to her daughter who stood still while she reached behind her neck and pretended to hide her tag again. "You know I don't like that boy." She said quietly.

Inori blinked and glanced to watch Kyoya disappear around the door frame. "Yes, I'm sorry I know but-"

Setsuko placed her hand against her daughters face. "Don't be so defensive, honey, you're not in trouble." She laughed lightly and lifted her chin up to stare into her green eyes, calm smile still in place. "Just keep the interactions to a minimal alright?"

"I will." Inori nodded and watched mother continue her conversation with Ms. Akiyama and although she said that she hadn't been in any trouble she still felt like she'd been scolded in a very calm way. Swallowing down her saliva she walked into the living room and began making her way to her cousins, the safest route of interactions when Kyoya intercepted her.

"I see you've remodeled." He suddenly brought up.

"Excuse me?" Inori blinked and looked around the living room before she remembered that the last time he was here the living room was a different colour scheme and had different furniture. "Yes, well my mother was feeling inspired but if you'll excuse me..." She went to move past him keeping her eyes downcast when he suddenly spoke up.

He turned to face her fully. "You don't have a problem talking with your cousins, and they're boys."

Inori simply stared at him, unsure of what he was getting at.

Seeing that she was lost he smiled and stepped forward so the conversation was kept between them. "You talk to boys significantly younger than you without a problem, same with the elderly, and same with your immediate family." His lips curved upwards in a suspicious manner. "But when it comes to boys your age without a relation to you, you seem to hate them."

She wasn't oblivious to the rumors about her at school but she didn't care enough to defend herself. Although she didn't enjoy people talking about her behind her back, what could she say about them when they were true? She did hate boys. "What's your point?" She asked blankly and he pushed his glasses up his nose, the light flashing against the lenses.

"No point, just a little bit of curiosity." Kyoya told her calmly. "When we were younger you weren't like this at all, in fact you were very different. I remember quite clearly that you liked me a lot and the majority of your friends were boys as you were quite the tomboy, I'm just wondering where this mentality came from."

Inori clenched her teeth together but managed a smile as she stepped closer. "Just little bit of curiosity, but why are you so interested after all these years?" She averted her gaze towards his father, who's eyes had traveled over to them a few times in the past minute. "Or are simply trying to please your father like you always have?"

Kyoya's smile fell a bit. "I don't know what you're insinuating but-"

"That's why I hate boys." Inori cut in and pulled away from him and opened her mouth to explain when a voice cut through their conversation.

"Inori, come say hello to Akiyama-san, she wants to catch up with you." Setsuko called over her daughter and Inori recomposed herself, ignoring Kyoya and walking over to where the two woman stood.

Kyoya sighed softly as he watched her back and her long hair swing after her, remembering a time when her hair was short and messy.

Akatsuya Inori was one of the rare things that confused him.

Kyoya first met the green eyed girl when he was only a boy. She had been loud and whiney back then, her hair was a big mess of tangles and she was dirty. Literally. Her face and clothes had been covered with mud when they were officially introduced to each other and Kyoya immediately knew that the two wouldn't get along.

But then over the years Inori transformed tremendously as his father informed him one too many times, but Kyoya actually hadn't realized that his father wasn't lying until they transitioned to their first year at Ouran middle school.

Her dark brown hair reached her mid back in curvy waves and her green eyes were calm. He'd done a double take to make sure that it was actually Inori and quickly came to the conclusion that appearances were deceiving and that she was still loud and annoying. Yet for the next week after that he watched her posture, her gestures, the way she spoke, and just the way she held herself and then Kyoya knew that this kind of Inori was someone he could get along with.

However of course there were complications. Inori suddenly hated boys.

High school rolled around and the only thing that changed about Inori was her appearance once again. Her hair grew longer and her body filled out noticeably, however she still refused any contact with any males, a current problem. His father told him to get friendly with Inori because she was becoming old enough to start learning the affairs of her family business and taking part in the company since she would be inheriting it.

The Ootori Group had a good connection with the Akatsuya family. Inori's family provided them with all of the guns and any kind of weapons the Ootori Group's police force had. Any gun the Ootori police force had you could flip it over and on the side you would see the surname 'Akatsuya' printed in small bold letters on the metal.

Of course Kyoya quietly mentioned to his father that if their connection with the Akatsuya family was ever severed then they could just go to the Nekozawa family for firearms, however his father quickly shot back with a smug look that the Nekozawa family did not have a daughter his age inheriting her family's business.

"Appetizers will be served now." A maid informed everyone in the living room and Kyoya glanced up and began making his way into the dining room with everyone else, watching Inori's back as she walked at her mothers side.

A challenge indeed.

* * *

"Inori, how's your school coming along?"

Inori looked up when Yoshio suddenly spoke to her, meeting the mans gaze. "It's fine." She'd been caught off guard since Kyoya's father didn't speak to her often.

Yoshio smiled politely and she saw a lot of Kyoya in him in that moment. So calculating and cold. "Is that so? Ouran is a good school, I hope you learn a lot."

"I will, thank you." Inori returned his smile.

Her father turned to Kyoya. "How about you Kyoya-kun? Last time we spoke you were expressing interest in Philosophy classes, did you ever go through with that?"

"I did, I find it very interesting." Kyoya suddenly turned to her and she blinked, unsure of what he was thinking. "Me and Inori share that class actually."

Her father turned to stare at her with a wide smile. "Or really? This is the first I'm hearing of it. Do you two talk at school?"

Inori froze but Kyoya simply turned to stare at her father more clearly. "Sometimes." Inori's head snapped upwards in shock. They never talk at school, so why was he saying that? "In fact I've asked her to attend an event tomorrow at school, it's a casual formal dance."

WHAT? HE DID _NOT_ ASK HER THAT.

Her mothers stare on the side of her head was very heavy in that moment and she attempted to ignore it.

"Oh, I'm sure Inori would love to go!" Her father said happily and she cringed. He turned to her. "Isn't that right?"

Saying no in that moment would've been incredibly rude, so she could only nod slowly. "Y-yes."

"Oh how exciting, a _daaaance_." Her aunt slurred out her words, smiling sloppily.

"For once we agree on something, _very_ exciting." Setsuko turned to stare at her daughter and Inori swallowed nervously before turning her accusing gaze towards Kyoya, angered and confused.

He simply smiled and that only angered her even more. What was he playing at?

* * *

 **So there's a little background on Inori in this chapter, so know y'all know that she wasn't always like this towards boys. Ohohoho, i wonder what made her change? The next chapter will take place during episode 2 of the anime, which will get the timeline rolling. Anyways, _BasicallyComplicated_ and the _Guest_ review on last chapter made me very happy thank you:)**

 **Do you guys have any idea's on what made Inori suddenly hate boys? I would love to hear them.**


End file.
